1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ink jet recording method has become widely used from the viewpoints that recording can be carried out on various recording materials, and the hardware (device) is relatively inexpensive and compact and is superior in quietness. With recent development of high-resolution ink jet printers, hardware (device) and various ink jet recording media, so-called “photo-like” high quality images have become possible.
An ink jet recording medium in which a porous ink receptive layer containing amorphous silica or the like as a pigment and polyvinyl alcohol or the like as a binder is formed on paper or the like as a support has been known as a recording medium to be used in the ink jet recording method.
Technology involving ink jet recording media which use zirconium compounds or aluminum compounds for the ink jet recording medium have been examined in recent years. For example, an ink jet recording medium is known in which a water-soluble zirconium compound is included in an ink receptive layer away from a support and the water-soluble aluminum compound is distributed in a greater amount on the side near the support in order to improve waterproofing properties and suppress bleeding under high humidity conditions and bronzing (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2006-110771).
On the other hand, an ink containing 2,5-dimethyl-2,5-hexandiol has been known as an ink for ink jet recording which provides improved properties such as prevention of beading and resistance to light (for example, see JP-A No. 2004-35854). Further, an ink containing a compound having a specific structure which has an ethyleneoxy chain and a propyleneoxy chain (for example, see JP-A No. 2005-336496), and an ink containing water and an organic solvent having a specific SP value at a specific ratio (for example, see JP-A No. 2007-177007) are also known as inks which improve bleeding prevention properties and the like.